<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars On The Cuffs Of Your Jeans by One_Small_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581383">Stars On The Cuffs Of Your Jeans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer'>One_Small_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing, Developing Relationship, Doodles, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When April gets bored, she draws on things.<br/>Her favourite thing to draw is stars, and recently, she's found herself loving drawing on her jeans.<br/>Andy finds this, like everything April does, really cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars On The Cuffs Of Your Jeans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started watching Parks And Rec on Monday, and I'm already very obsessed. I ship these two hard, and I was very excited when they became canon. I lost my mind and then very excitedly told my Snapchat, and then told all my friends the whole story of how they got together the next day at school. And then the day after that I very, very excitedly told them about the wedding.</p>
<p>Title is from Dear Evan Hansen's If I Could Tell Her, because on top of my newfound Parks and Rec obsession, I'm also falling back into my DEH phase apparently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When April got bored, she drew on things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a habit she’d had with her since elementary school, through hours spent sitting bored in class as the teachers would rattle on about math and literacy and whatever else they were learning. April never wanted to listen to them, so she drew on her pages instead. Sometimes she drew animals and other times people, but sometimes she just drew whatever came to her mind, like letters or foods or things with funny faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she transitioned into middle school and then high school, she continued with her boredom drawings, eventually turning from full pictures to just doodles as she grew up. By high school, it was never much more than shapes and swirls, but her favourite thing to draw was stars. Not because she liked real stars necessary, real stars were alright, but drawing them everywhere made her seem mysterious and deep, which is what she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, they were kind of fun to draw. But that totally wasn't part of it, it was only the mysterious and deep thing. Obviously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was an ‘adult’ and working in a workplace that could get extremely boring when it wanted to, she kept doodling. She drew on everything, papers regardless of how important they may be, the desk, her skin, and most recently, her clothes. Especially her jeans. It was easily accessible, no one could see it unless she made it so they could and therefore she couldn’t get in trouble for it (Not that anyway was going to tell her what she could and couldn’t do, especially with her clothes) and, if she did them well, it looked good too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So whenever she got bored in between phone calls, meetings, Leslie’s antics and going to meet Andy at the shoeshine stand, she’d draw little stars around the cuffs of her jeans, making galaxies in different coloured pens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling her leg up to rest across the opposite knee, April rolled up the cuff of her jeans and grabbed a pen, finding a patch that hadn’t been drawn on yet to add to her collection. Andy was supposed to be meeting her so they could go out and get lunch in ten minutes, so she figured she’d pass the time doing anything but actual work. Everyone else was in their own world, Tom and Leslie out somewhere doing something that was probably important, Jerry was getting lunch himself, Donna had her nose buried in her newest romance novel obsession and Ron was in his office sharpening wood, so it’s not like it mattered if she stopped working anyway. No one else was (Expect Tom and Leslie, but Leslie was always working and Tom was usually always along for the ride).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternating between blacks, blues and purples, she added star after star, occasionally throwing in a little planet or decorating the edges with little dots. This particular pair of jeans was her favourite, the one she wore the most often, and therefore had the most stars, both cuffs heavily decorated. Whenever she washed them some of the older stars would wash away, leaving room for new ones to be added, an endless cycle of addition and subtraction than never left her without room to doodle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April hummed one of Andy’s songs as she swapped legs, turning in the purple pen for a red. Nothing was ever the same colour, nothing ever patterned. She thrived in disorganization and chaos, her jeans weren’t about to be any different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sending a glance towards her computer, April watched as the time clicked over to 12.30, signalling the beginning of her and Andy’s lunch break. And as if on cue, Andy strolled into the room. “Hey babe,” Andy called as he entered the parks office. “You ready to get some lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April’s head snapped up to look at him and she smiled. “Hi. Yeah, I’m ready, let me just grab my stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay,” Andy nodded, leaning over the desk to kiss her quickly. “Whatcha doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drawing,” April said, putting her pens back in the cup. “How’s shoe shining?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy shrugged. “Same as always. What are you drawing? Can I see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April gave him a look, raising her eyebrow. “You want to see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah?” Andy gave her a similar look to the one she was giving him. “Why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April cracked a small grin and shook her head in amusement. “Okay, let me rephrase, I’m not really drawing, not like, a picture or anything. I’m just doodling because I’m bored out of my brain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Andy blinked. “Can I see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April sighed, unable to keep the smile off her face. That was one thing she found herself really loving about Andy. He cared so much, about her and everything she did. He was just so supportive, and she just hoped he knew how much she supported him and what he did too, especially since she didn't have as much of an outward way of showing it. She loved him so much. “Do you actually want to see or are you being nice out of obligation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… both. I think?” Andy smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April rolled her eyes and beckoned him over to the other side of her desk, sitting back down and lifting her ankle back onto her knee. “Here, this is what I was doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy bent down and inspected her jeans, tracing the stars lightly. “Wow babe, that’s really cool. How long have you been doing that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that impressive, I just do it when I get bored and they’re only doodles. But I’ve been doing it since I started here I guess, my leg is usually the closest thing to me,” She shrugged, rolling down the cuff again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, keep them showing, I think it looks good,” Andy protested, reaching out to roll up the jeans before she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April’s heart swelled. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. It’s really cool. I think you should show it off, because you’ve got a full-on galaxy right there, and I think that’s awesome. Like everything else you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April smiled. “Babe,” She mumbled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. “You’re the best, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Andy whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “You and your stars are so cute. How is it that everything you do is so cute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April gave a playful head tilt before reaching up to kiss him again, both of them smiling into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you two, normally I’d put up with you but there’s only one romance novel I want to be focusing on right now and that’s the one in front of me, so if you wouldn’t mind going somewhere else until you’re done with whatever is going on now?”Donna asked with a sigh, not looking up from her book for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled away from the kiss, Andy with a laugh and April with a groan, and Andy rose from his place on his knees, holding his hand out to her. “On that note, lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April took his hand and let him pull her up, intertwining their fingers once she was standing. “Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And from that day on, April made sure to always cuff her jeans, keeping her stars proudly on display for the world to see.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this was fun. <br/>I have twenty three oneshot plans for these two and it's only been 6 days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>